Mr. Block
Mr. Block is an important figure within the Bureau of Time Travel, and the upper-level management of various agents, most notably first class agents Brick and Savannah. He primarily appears on-screen to give them a variety of missions. He is voiced by Mark Hamill. Personality Mr. Block has a consistently rude and condescending attitude, constantly belittling the people around him with little regard for their efforts. He is always quick to insult his agents, regardless of their status within the organization, and seems to take great amusement in coming up with new ways to put them down. Despite his nasty demeanor, he seems to have a strong sense of humor, although it's often as cruel as the rest of his personality. He laughs sincerely at the jokes he makes at his agent's expense, and often gets Cavendish and Dakota's names wrong for the sake of humor, although he uses their real names whenever the situation gets serious. This facet of his personality is highlighted when Cavendish and Dakota remain convinced that his on-screen armageddon was merely a prank, with Dakota likening it to 'the shaving cream prank'. Their continuous doubt in the reality of the situation implies that Mr. Block has pranked them in the past, perhaps multiple times. In "A Christmas Peril", Mr. Block is seen milling about through the crowd of agents, stealing food off their plates. Despite this clear lack of manners, he scolds Dakota for cutting in line. He seems to take his position very seriously, as he is seen shouting for the others to get to safety as he fought back against the initial Pistachion takeover. While he tends to ignore what he considers incompetence - such as the many times Cavendish and Dakota have failed simple missions- he does not take well to insubordination or a lack of regard for rules. This is shown when he demotes Cavendish and Dakota for destroying the pistachio plants he'd assigned them to protect and again when he prepares to get them in trouble for crossing their own timelines. Physical Appearance Mr. Block has pale skin and curly black hair. Puffy bags underline his turquoise eyes, and he is one of few characters to actually sport pupils. He wears a futuristic black shirt with matching boots, both of which have red accents. Although he is normally shown only in upper body shots, he has been shown to wear grey pants. A strange, mechanical device connects his outfit over his left shoulder. The purpose of this device has not been revealed. Old Age In old age, Mr. Block has developed wrinkles, but his hair has only receded slightly, although it is completely grey. While his uniform is vastly similar to the one he usually wears, the sleeves are slightly lighter than the rest, and an identically colored design in the material comes down his chest to a point. History In "Time Out", he tells Cavendish and Dakota that they are given lame missions because they are considered incompetent. In "We're Going to the Zoo", he gives Balthazar and Vinnie the assignment to guard the pistachio cart at the zoo. A giraffe knocked it over though. In "School Dance", he tells them to prepare a pistachio farm for its next harvest, but they go to a middle school dance to collect intelligence on Milo Murphy instead, annoying him. In "Missing Milo", he is taken hostage by Pistachions after Cavendish and Dakota succeeded in saving King Pistachion's seedling. His memory of that timeline is erased when the plant is destroyed in Milo's time before becoming sentient, leading him to think that Cavendish and Dakota's story is an absurd attempt to get off of pistachio-protecting duty. In "Perchance to Sleepwalk", he continues to disbelieve Cavendish and Dakota's claims of saving the future from sentient nut trees. After giving them a mission to protect wild pistachio plants from red-beaked crows, he gives them a "receipt". It's a black-and-white photograph of himself sticking his tongue out with the caption "you stink". After he hears from Savannah that the two are destroying the plants themselves, he takes them off pistachio duty and reassigns them to cleaning out-houses during the Renaissance. He then assigns Brick and Savannah to take their place on pistachio duty, much to their frustration. In "A Christmas Peril", he is seen at the Bureau of Time Travel's holiday party. After Cavendish and Dakota's future selves reveal their identities to their past selves he is about to get them in serious trouble. He is stopped by his own future self who informs him that it will turn out bad if he does. In "Snow Way Out", Mr. Block forces Cavendish and Dakota to face the supreme tribunal, where he is one of the judges set to decide their fate. Ultimately, he decides to fire them after Dakota inadvertently exposes his own illegal activity. In "Spy Little Sister!", he contacts Savannah about a new mission, only to find her with Melissa. He makes an assumption that Savannah had joined the 'Spy Little Sister' mentoring program, and informs her that he would remember it in her next review. Afterward, he gives them a mission. Relationships Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota He treats Cavendish and Dakota with open contempt and spends most of his time mocking them and reminding them of their repeated failures when they contact him. He has no faith in their abilities and makes it absolutely clear that he doesn't believe them whenever they claim to have saved the world. In spite of their complete inability to succeed on even a single assignment, he demoted them only after they were caught deliberately going against his orders. Finally, he bans them from time travel and personally banishes them to the past so that he 'doesn't even have to look at them anymore'. Brick and Savannah Mr. Block tends to treat them badly even in spite of their status as first-class agents. While he trusted Savannah's report and immediately demoted Cavendish and Dakota on her word, he was just as fast to assign the first-class agents to pistachio duty after rudely stating that he would 'find some other schlubs to take over' the failed assignment. In spite of this, he was happy when he'd made the assumption that Savannah had become a mentor, and informed her that he would remember this in her next review. Melissa Chase Upon seeing Melissa with Savannah, Mr. Block assumed she was a part of the 'Spy Little Sister' mentoring program and asked her if she is good at keeping secrets. Despite her hesitance, he claimed her response was good enough for him, and promptly assigned her on a mission with Savannah. Gretchen Gretchen seems to act as his assistant in handling the field agents. He briefly scolds her after he finds out she failed to do her job on time but receives only monotonous sarcasm in return. Gallery Quotes Appearances Season 1 *"Time Out" *"We're Going to the Zoo" *"School Dance" *"Missing Milo" *"Perchance to Sleepwalk" *"A Christmas Peril" Season 2 *"The Phineas and Ferb Effect" *"Snow Way Out" *"Picture Day" *"Spy Little Sister!" *"First Impressions" Trivia *His voice is similar to Skips' from the Cartoon Network series, Regular Show, who is also voiced by Mark Hamill. *He bears a slight similarity to Mark Hamill's real-life appearance. *His role in Milo Murphy's Law is very similar to Major Monogram's role in Phineas and Ferb, being the character who starts the subplot by telling another character (Cavendish and Dakota for Mr. Block, Perry the Platypus for Major Monogram) their mission. Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:M Category:Recurring Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Humans Category:Block Family Category:Males Category:B